


Fraternization and fragility

by nycz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Naked Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl isn't fragile, something Jasper sometimes appears to forget.</p>
<p>(Post-redemption Jasper, and implied established Jasper/Pearl relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization and fragility

Pearl sighed and scooted further back against Jasper, molding her back against Jasper's chest and thighs. Still, as good as it felt to be practically enveloped by the larger gem's embrace, there was something missing. Behind her, Jasper placed soft kisses along Pearl's narrow shoulders and slim neck while sliding a hand slowly across Pearl's stomach. It was rather remarkable how careful – even gentle – Jasper was, her rough edges having been worn down after weeks and months among the crystal gems. At the same time, however, there was a difference between careful and _too_ careful.

"Jasper," Pearl finally got out, frustration lacing her voice. "I'm not fragile."

Jasper stopped and Pearl could practically _hear_ her annoyed frown. "So?"

Pearl sighed again. "Look, it's not that I don't like it when you're being gentle, but..." She trailed off, wondering for a moment how to phrase this. "I won't break."

"Really," Jasper scoffed, her voice muffled by Pearl's skin.

Despite the intimate situation they were in, Pearl couldn't help but feel a little miffed by Jasper's dismissive reaction. "I fought with the rebellion for _years_. Do you even know how many Jaspers they sent after us – after _me_? You wouldn't even have been a match for me back then; you would just have been a number, a–" She stopped mid-sentence, drawing in a sharp breath as Jasper suddenly pulled her in tight and buried her teeth in the base of Pearl's neck. Pleasure and pain blended together, causing all thoughts of battles and fights to fade away from Pearl's mind.

"I love it when you talk battles," Jasper murmured. Pearl couldn't quite tell if she was serious or not.

Pearl didn't reply, instead doing her best to make room for Jasper's hand as it made its way down Pearl's chest and stomach. A soft moan slipped out past her lips as Jasper cupped her sex, and another more urgent one as Jasper slid two fingers inside her, stretching her wide.

"Better?" Jasper muttered, nibbling on Pearl's neck again.

"Yeah," Pearl replied, her voice cracking when Jasper slowly started sliding her fingers in and out of her, the palm of Jasper's hand grinding against Pearl's clit. " _Much_ better."


End file.
